1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slidable window assembly mounted in an opening of a roof of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Material Art
Slidable window assemblies mounted in an opening of a roof of an automotive vehicle are commonly referenced as a moonroof or a sunroof. The window assemblies are typically actuated by a drive which moves a glass panel between an open position and a closed position. Naturally, in the open position the glass panel is retracted and the opening is exposed. However, in the closed position the glass panel is driven forward from the open position so as to be disposed within the opening and thus close the opening from the environment.
Such window assemblies may further include a sunshade. The sunshade is generally disposed below the glass panel and is also movable between an open and a closed position. The sunshade may have a cabin surface that is lined with the vehicle's headliner material so as to present a uniform and aesthetically pleasing interior cabin space. In many cases the sunshade may be formed of an opaque material operable to block sunlight and help keep the vehicle's cabin cool. Accordingly, when the sunshade is fully closed, the position of the glass panel may not necessarily be known. Thus in certain instances the glass panel may be in the open position and the sunshade in the closed position. In such instances the vehicle may be exposed to elements such as rain, sleet, or snow without the user knowing. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a slidable window assembly operable to ensure that the glass panel is not in the open position when the sunshade is in the closed position.